Perfect for each other?
by remy-moon
Summary: Draco wants to break up with his girlfriend, who is it? and why does he want to break up? what does she think about it? Little mystery, kinda cute, oneshot! r&r appreciated.


**A/N: **I wrote this last year but never put it up. I finally found a minute to proofread and such. Dedicated to the wonderful Brittany Woodhull. Thanks for the support! 3  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own a thing having to do with Harry Potter. **

* * *

**

The front door slammed shut to the little flat in London, the sound echoing in the dark, narrow streets. Draco Malfoy was walking angrily out of the house. A small framed girl wearing a light, summery, nightdress came quickly behind him.

"Draco!" she called out. But he refused to acknowledge her presence. She jogged to catch up to him,and grabbed his hand, hoping he'd stop and turn around. "Please," she pleaded. "Why do you have to go? Why are you doing this to me?" He whirled around, and tore his arm from her sweaty hands. He stood there for a moment, his anger consuming. She turned in fear, with eyes wide like those of a deer stopped dead in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"Because," he hissed, "There is nothing left for us."

Her jaw dropped. She was in such shock, that she didn't say anything, not even cry. His eyes glinted with satisfaction in this anger. Her hands fell limply to her sides, and he stood rigid before her.

"I'll be around tomorrow to get my things. Don't contact me," he said.

"But, Draco…"

"No. Don't speak. We never had anything, don't you understand? You may have said you loved me, and I admit to saying I loved you as well. But after what I saw last night, when you thought I had left? Just be glad I haven't locked you up and tortured you yet, like my father did to my mother." He had began to say this forcefully, but finished whispering, and reliving the memories.

"Draco, what are you talking about?"

His eyes narrowed at her fake innocence. "I saw who you were with last night. You don't think I know where my girlfriend, excuse me, ex-girlfriend, would be? I have people making sure she is protected from my enemies. But you? You are a vixen."

Her eyes widened quickly again, before narrowing. "Oh, so you had people spying on me? What? You don't trust me enough?", she said defensively.

"Well, I guess I was right in doing so, yes?" he said with a smirk.

Her ears were starting to go red with the anger boiling over. "And I suppose I was supposed to trust you? If you had better spies, maybe you'd understand what I was doing last night, but no. You don't even trust me enough. Well, I have news for you, buddy. We are beyond over." She took a step forward, and slapped him with brutal force. His head snapped to the side, and his eyes closed. She took a step back, breathing a bit heavily but satisfied nonetheless. He finally opened his eyes, and turned to face her. She had her arms crossed across her chest and a very angry face.

"You did not just slap a Malfoy."

"Oh, but I did," she said with a grin. "And don't even think about revenge, I have backup." She reached into her nightgown, and pulled out a dark emerald stone hanging from a long chain. She touched it lightly with her wand, but nothing happened.

Draco laughed, "I don't think your backup is coming, miss." He took a step forward and grabbed her wrist. He squeezed with all his might. She closed her eyes, and he laughed more.

Quite suddenly there was a rush of wind and six men stood in a circle around the two.

"We never actually thought you would need to use the pennant, Ginny" Bill said.

"You are quite capable of handling yourself around, er, men," Charlie stated.

"Yeah, I mean, we thought you may trick us once in awhile…" said Fred.

"But actually use it?" George finished for him.

"Never," the two said together.

"Really, I thought it would be long over, but I'm glad to help get rid of this pureblood scum bag," Ron, now the tallest one there.

"And you said I didn't have back up," Ginny said with a Malfoy-like smirk.

Draco dropped her hand like it was a hot coal and took a step back. He looked around the circle with his eyes wide open until he treaded on a foot. He whipped around, wand out. He nearly dropped the wand when he saw who it was.

"P-P-Potter!" he was able to stammer.

"That's right Malfoy. Now, may I ask what you are doing to Ginny Weasley so that she would have to call on five of her brothers, and a close family friend?" he said.

Malfoy scowled, "Nothing of your business, Potter," he spat after regaining his composure. There was a sudden group growl that emitted from the five Weasley brothers. There was an audible gulp heard from Malfoy.

It was Harry's turn to smirk. "Alright then Malfoy, fair enough, though Ginny will probably tell us what was really wrong. Now, why don't you just get up and leave, and if any of us hear that you were bothering Ginny here in any way ever again, we will come back to finish you. Understood?" said Harry with an undercurrent of laughter in his voice.

"Yeah right, Potter."

The group of men all cracked their knuckles loudly, and slowly drew their wands. Harry stood in front of Malfoy with silent determination. Malfoy looked around at the others with narrowed eyes in fear and suspicion. But before a single one could say frog spawn, he had apparated away.

Ron sighed, as the twins scowled at where Draco had been standing moments ago. "I really wanted to see him as a ferret again," Ron said. The others nodded their heads.

"Is that all you needed us for, Ginny?" asked Bill, "because I really need to get back home to Fleur…"

"We do too, business is booming- holidays are coming up, and a bunch of students were venturing towards our shop," said Fred, while George nodded.

"And I was in the middle of training a Norwegian Ridgeback," Charlie said.

Ginny sighed, her brothers were always up to something. "Yeah, thanks guys, I just don't know what he might have done this time."

There was a quick group hug before they apparated. Only Ginny, Harry and Ron remained. The two men were looking at her with some concern; her hair was a mess, and she looked tired.

"Is everything alright, Gin?" Harry asked.

She rubbed her eyes, and moved some of her frizzy hair away from her face. "Yes, Harry, I'm fine. Everything will be alright."

"Gin, what… what really happened? You've never used the pennant before, and Bill was right- you are capable of handling yourself."

"He was threatening me with more than just spells or leaving me this time, he was threatening to do to me what his father did to his mother. And, you know his father, what he used to be like… I was actually a bit frightened. But, I'll be fine, you guys were great," she said, hugging the two. "Would you like to come in? Maybe something to eat or drink?"

Ron shook his head, "Nah, I'm sorry Gin, I'm having dinner with Hermione tonight. We're going to Hogsmeade."

Ginny tried to hide her smile, "Oh, alright then, maybe some other time. I'll talk to you later," she said and hugged him good bye, before he apparated.

She looked to Harry. He had his hands in his pockets, and was shuffling a foot. "Well, Potter? Are you coming in or not?"

He gave her a grin, "Alright, Ginny, maybe you can tell me why he suddenly dumped you, over cup of tea?"

They made their way into the house. Ginny led Harry into her small kitchen, where he sat down at the table. She got out two mugs, and started the water.

"Peppermint or regular?"

"Regular, please."

She nodded and took two small packages out of the cupboard. The water was ready so she poured it in the two mugs and sat down. Harry took a sip. "So, Ginny, what did he do?"

Ginny took a deep breath and began. "Well, he said he knew I was with you yesterday. Remember I was asking you to help me set up that surprise party for his birthday? And then we started talking… He had spies on me who told him. Draco went on about how he didn't love me 'anymore', and that we were over. Well, I was angry that he didn't trust me, and he said that maybe he was right in putting spies on me. I was so angry that I slapped him across the face. That's when he grabbed my wrist, and threatened me. I was so frightened right then, Harry. Imagine what he might have done to me! I can't believe I actually went out with him for a year… Worst decision I could have made, right?"

"Well… It's not my place to say…"

"I thought so, you agree."

"Well, yes," he said.

"I really thought he had changed, you know? He said he'd given up a lot to be with me, and you know what the saddest part is? I believed him."

"Oh, Gin," he said patting her hand awkwardly (some things never change), " it's alright. You were in, er, love I suppose, and it's good that you believed him."

"Yeah, the thing is… I don't think I ever really loved him. Kind of like my fling with Dean."

"Oh, er, right."

Ginny sighed again. "Thanks, Harry, I know it's not the longest story in the world, but I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Hey, Ginny, anytime you need me."

She smiled broadly, glancing at the kitchen clock behind him. "Good God!" she said, slapping a hand on her forehead, "It's two in the morning!"

He turned to face the clock as well, and stood up. "Well, I'll be going then. No need to keep you up."

"No. You're not leaving. There's a bed in the guest room for a reason you know. You'll stay here tonight. And don't even consider arguing, because in the end I'll win."

He sighed hopelessly, but smiled nevertheless. "Alright, Gin, I'll stay." He stood up, and she led him into the guest room across the hall from her own. The bed was already made, with the blinds closed, and an extra toothbrush on the dresser. "Wow, Gin, you didn't do this all for me did you?" he said in mock flattery.

She rolled her eyes, and turned around. "See you in the morning, Potter."


End file.
